winnsletfandomcom-20200214-history
WINNSLET Wiki
Welcome to the ! We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit . Important articles File:Placeholder |A page about your topic|link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder |A Main Character|link=A Main Character File:Placeholder |The First Episode|link=The First Episode File:Placeholder |An Important Location|link=An Important Location File:Placeholder |A Key Event|link=A Key Event File:Placeholder |A Crucial Item|link=A Crucial Item 11058785 855310361223045 4855894896746524506 n.jpg|SEXY|link=WINNSLET + They say that Africa is where the original garden of eden was located, Eve was the first woman God ever created and it was said Eve was the most beautifulest woman that ever existed. Although Eve no longer exist she did leave her legacy of beauty behind. ...... You see.......... Eve passed her genes onto the rest of womankind .... They to would become beautiful and talented women making their own footprints in the world in which we live in. One such woman is Winnslet Okanja Adhiambo better known as "Lady Winnslove" Born from the same location that Eve got her start Winnslet is from Kenya..... Tall with smooth cocoa butter skin lovely in appearance and soft spoken, Lady Winnslove is surging with God given beauty and talent! She is being produced by Cape Town Love Productions with a heart of gold... This beautiful African Queen has been blessed with a lovely voice and to write beautiful lyrics which paints pictures in our mind of being loved by someone. Lady Winnslove is rising to become a successful singer and songwriter throughout Europe and the rest of the world. Her first single debut "Promise you written by Winnslet will have you singing the lyrics and swooning back and forth the song inspires listeners to reminisce about high school days when we all fell in love with our high school sweethearts. it makes you want to rekindle and strengthen your own personal relationship and even the title to the song itself is good for those dedicating their "PROMISE" and loyalty to the one they cherish and love. So now sit back and enjoy lady Winnslove video . I promise you.....a true inspiring love song that will touch the heart... Lady Winnslove mother Pamela Okanja passed away December 2012 and even though Winnslet misses her mother dearly she knows that her mothers love and spirit lives on within her. Cape Town Love Productions contacted Lady Winnslove by email and she did respond back with a heartwarming text sharing with us more details about her life...We want to share them with you.... "Hey when i was young i used to go with my aunt and mum to a place for family called garden square,and there i used to dance for kanda bongo man and soukous star and i would be given money but my mum would keep it you know parents, anywez apart from that i used to sing at home and so when i turned 18years i tried modelling but was not successful and then i decided to write my own songs as i waited for my mum to be convinced i got the talent, ,i recorded my 1st single on febuary 14th 2012 promise you by Winnslet which by the time the video came out i lost my lovley mother pamela okanja due to menegitis, she had been in hospital since september 1st 2012 to december 8th when she passed away may her soul rest in peace and then did my 2nd this year march called mwk am a lonely kid thats all to know about winnslet okanja thank you" We want to share Lady Winnslet story to our entire staff all our members and the rest of the world especially single mothers.. It is so imporatant for us to pay attention to our children how they are growing and what they are doing...what intrest them the most..listen when they speak from their heart because that is when you will come to an understanding of God's plan for your children. Lady Winnslet is a strong intelligent African Queen on her way to stardom and success and such a fine example for women all over the world...... Don't give up pursue your dreams ....... Need help building out this community? *